Hairstyles, throughout history, have always reflected social values and the culture of the time, and to this day, people are highly concerned with their outward appearance. Women have invested a tremendous amount of money, time, and effort into their hair for various reasons—to feel beautiful, to get noticed, or simply to acquire that special sense of confidence that comes with looking good. There are a number of salons that offer professional styling, but only for the few of us who have the time and money for it. The vast majority of women worldwide rely on home products that promise healthy, great looking hair and easy maintenance from the comfort of your own home. So far, the difference between the two has been apparent, and every woman still dreams of achieving those professional results at home.